Mar Telcha
"The job is done or it isn't. There is no in-between." - Mar Telcha Biography Early life Mar was born to House Telcha, a prestigious and honored warrior caste family in Umbaran high society. While most having the privilege to be born into such a family would enjoy wealth and comfort, Mar was raised quite differently than most of his cousins and siblings. When his family noticed his predisposition and natural skill toward fighting, he was set on the path at the age of ten to become a House Assassin, one such that would be used to eliminate political rivals and other threats to his family's welfare and ascension in the caste system. He spent many of his teenage years in the wilderness of Umbara, training with what few other House Assassins his family had, along with other trainees. There, he learned how to navigate foreign and hostile environments, how to adapt in dire situations, and most importantly how to kill. At the age of fifteen he was attacked by a Banshee, a flying predator native to Umbara, and left with a rather severe scar over the left side of his face when the creature raked his head with its claws. Following that experience, Mar took on the alias 'Banshee', and within the years after being put into service as an assassin, enemies and friends alike had dubbed him the 'Banshee of Umbara' for his ruthless and frightening tactics and skill in combat. At the age of twenty three, now an established warrior in Umbaran society, he led militia groups in the Defense of Umbara against Republic invaders. He served with distinction and skill, defeating and nearly wiping out the 218th Siege Battallion, but suffering heavy enough losses from the 34th Assault Battallion that his forces had to retreat to the capital. A year after the Invasion of Umbara, Mar now back to his usual work of enforcing his family's power and killing rivals, the unthinkable for Mar occurred. During a larger scale assassination attempt on a member of the Moore House, Mar failed, and was caught. My Umbaran law, he would be executed; however his family's reputation saved him from certain death, and instead he was given the choice of trial by combat or exile from the Ghost Nebula. Should he fail however, he, along with his accomplice house assassins, would be executed. Rather than risking losing their assassins, Mar's father and coincidentally the head of the Telcha House, overrode his choice to exile Mar. And so, Mar, a trained assassin and dishonored warrior, was cast into the galaxy. For the first time in his life, he was without purpose. Career After his exile in 1 ANO, Mar found his way into the shadier side of Hutt Space, and joined the Sokari Assassin's Guild after successfully completing his first contract. From then on, his fame among the Guild only grew, until he ame to be considered one of the best within it. During his few years of activity before joining Aurek, Mar completed several dozens of jobs, mainly contracts taken out by one Hutt to kill a rival one. These jobs made Mar feel most at home, the fratricide and battles between essentially different houses pleasing him greatly. Soon, however, Mar was contacted my Aurek recruiters, and at the behest of the guild's masters, he joined. Personality and traits Personality Mar is often described as being pompous yet reserved in his self-important beliefs. He takes great pride in his work, believing it to be as moral and necessary a profession as any other in the galaxy. He does not often dislike anyone, though in rare cases when he finds someone to be unreasonable to the point of ignorance, he will typically deem that person beneath his concern or attention. Overall, Mar is calm and collected in nearly every waking moment of his life, even during combat. Talents Since the age of ten Mar has trained in the ways of combat and war, from small-scale infiltrations for his duty as an assassin or the manuevering of armies for his expected role as a leader in large-scale conflict. Mar has learned many martial art techniques, as well as how to fight with many types of ranged weaponry, from a blaster pistol to a rocket launcher. Appearance Despite being an Umbaran, Mar has since posed as a Rattattakin to utilize their strange and intimidating reputation in certain situations. Behind the scenes Mar's portraits are Rattattaki and not Umbarans. See also Category: Individuals Category:Archives